


In Training

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Beta!Haxus, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, Omega!Hepta, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smoking, blind fold, blowjob, leather cuffs, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sendak and Haxus decide to take Hepta as a pet. which means he will need training,





	In Training

**Author's Note:**

> All right! so! I hope you all enjoy Hepta, Haxus and Sendak together precanon! hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> It has not been beta read.

Smoke seeps past those needle sharp fangs before being release into the air in a soft stream.

It smelled of olkarion malki root and Galra sugar smoke. A bittersweet and soothing aroma that brings a false sense of security to whoever was in the room of the smoker.

Said smoker puts his cigarette out crisply into the glass cigarette tray between him and his commander on their small coffee table, both looking like they had not just been through a rather gruesome victory earlier that day. He then shifted to lay back on their rather large couch and slowly placed his feet on his partner's lap while looking at the ceiling.

"..So," He flicks out another dark purple cigarette and puts it between his thin lips.

"So...?" His commander raises a brow at him as he reaches down and carefully massages his lover and partner's sore feet.

He watches him feel for his lighter that had their Empire's sigil engraved on it, before he lights it with a blue flame. He waits and watches as fresh smoke billows from the other's lips.

"You found us someone."

Haxus flicked his yellow eyes up to look at Sendak, a fresh puff of dark smoke leaving his mouth. Sendak stares a moment before a soft little smirk forms on his face. The Commander leaned back against the couch and took in a deep slow breath.

"I did. And I think you're going to enjoy this one," Sendak pulls out his own cigarette, this one wrapped in black paper and smirks when Haxus lights it for him.

"Hmph. Last time you said that, I was gravely disappointed."

"I mean it this time. It's someone who serves under us. Someone who has caught your eye with each day he passed you by, every moment he's spoken to you, who looks at us both with adoration while having the behavior of a rambunctious puppy."

Haxus raises a brow with a twinkle in his eyes, "You mean second lieutenant Hepta?"

"Who else?"

A thoughtful hum leaves Haxus as he leans back for a deep drag of smoke before he smirked slightly. As he thinks about it, Hepta would look cute with a collar on...and lying at the foot of their bed. Slowly he took in another drag before climbing over Sendak. The Commander smirks before kissing Haxus deeply. He breathes in the smoke in the open mouthed kiss before allowing it to seep from his nose.

The kiss broke as suddenly as it had started and Haxus looks him in the eye with that possessive, dominant gleam in his eyes that only Sendak witnessed behind closed doors.

"This one better be worth the trouble," He hisses softly.

Sendak leaned up so their noses were brushing, "He will be."

"You sound so confident. You must want him as much as I," Haxus smirked, playing with the thick fur along Sendak's neck, "But remember," he tighten's his grip pn the fur, "I will handle the training. You will merely assist when I see fit," He brushes his lips teasingly against Sendak's and smirks when he feels his lover tremble wantonly under his touch, "Are we clear, my sweet needy commander?"

A shaky breath left Sendak, "Yes Haxus. C-clear as crystal."

"Good boy," Haxus murmurs against the other's lips before moving in for a possessive kiss.

...

When he arrives on the bridge the next day, Hepta has this sense of being watched.

He has only been here for four months now, and so far he feels he has secured his position as second lieutenant with Commander Sendak. After all he works hard to make sure the ship runs smoothly and reports weren't late, he kept the crew in line and checked inventories.

However the first lieutenant Haxus, was a hard to read person. Although he worked just as hard as Hepta in making sure eveything was running smoothly and no one was slacking, he also was more involved in battle strategies and would be the one relaying orders and pointing out mistakes in plans. Unlike Hepta, Haxus had experience and seniority.

Together those two were a force to be reckoned with.

If Hepta had his way he would be apart of that force.

He squirms a little in his seat, crossing his legs as he looks around. There's a sense that he is being watched by someone but when he looked around the crew that weren't sentries appeared to be caught up on their own work. Taking in a deep breath he tries ro shrug off the feeling.

Who could possibly be watching him? A spy for a rival commander? Haggar's druids hiding somewhere? A subordinate planning his demise so they would be promoted?

Lightly he tapped his fingers on the console in an attempt to distract himself.

Why should he care? He has nothing to hide, no ulterior motives.

"Hepta."

He freezes and then barely stops a shiver from going through him when a hand lands on his shoulder. Slowly he turns his head and looks up at First Lieutenant Haxus. Beautiful, deadly and efficient Haxus,

The lights of the red monitor illuminates his face and give his yellow eyes an almost ethereal glow. A phantom who could easily snap his neck and he'd thank him for it.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Do you have the reports from the takeover of sector 2-7Beta4?"

Hepta blinked before he hands him said reports, hoping he wouldn't give away how awestruck he was at his superior's beauty.

"All coded and organized chronologically, sir."

"Very good, Second Lieutenant," Those eyes seem occupied with the reports, as Hepta watches him.

Then those sharp claws gently trace along the back of his neck.

"I must say, Hepta your work ethic has steadily improved. Sendak and I are quite pleased," The claws lightly trace own Hepta's back, the middle finger paying particular attention to his spine, "I'm surprised no other commanders have tried to make you their first lieutenant."

"I..I prefer being under yours and Commander Sendak's leadership," He barely keeps his voice steady when those strong, slim fingers move back up to lightly curl around his neck.

Haxus gives a slight tilt of his head, "Is that so."

Those claws gently stroke over the jugular, "Yes..." His breathing hitched.

He feels his cheeks flush slightly. It would just take one simple swipe of one of those claws and Hepta would be done for. He doubts anyone would dare rush into stop Sendak's right hand man anyways.

Strangle Hepta found himself not minding in the slightest that Haxus held such power over him.

_Clack!_

He is immediately snapped out of his haze by a stack of data pads placed down in front of him. The hand was no longer on him and instead Haxus was standing tall and seemed rather more occupied with the finished reports. Like nothing had just happened as Hepta was attempting to compose himself.

"I expect you to finish those by tomorrow if you please Hepta," Haxus turns to walk back up to Sendak.

Hepta was..stunned. Did...did that really just happen? Or had he gotten caught in one of his daydreams again?

He turns back to the data pads before sighing. Stars he was pathetic, daydreaming (at least that's what he was telling himself) about one of his superiors when he was standing right there?

_It looks like I'm breaking out my toys tonight... _

Not that they really helped. But it was something at least.

As he counts the data pads to start planning out how to tackle them without wearing himself thin, something slips out on to his lap from between some. He blinks a moment before he puts them down and picks it up.

It was a flash drive, with an inscription on it; _For Hepta._

He blinks a moment before he opens a drawer to pull out a blank data pad before he downloads whatever was on the flashdrive. It takes a moment for it all to load before a text file finally appears. Hepta clicked on it, squinting his eyes a moment as he waits...

_Hepta,_

_Your presence is requested in Commander Sendak's quarters tomorrow evening after debriefing._

_There is something we wish to ask of you in private._

_Do not be late._

_Signed,_

_First Lieutenant Haxus._

He sits there for what seems like centuries and reads the message over and over. He wanted to make sure his brain was processing this right. He goes so far as to pinch his thigh with his prosthetic hand to ensure he wasn't asleep.

He bites his bottom and slowly touches his neck with a gulp.

This seemed like something out of his wildest fantasies! How many times had he dreamed about being invited Sendak's bed chambers?

Then he's hit by a sudden nervousness that swells in his stomach. What if this was something bad though? If they didn't ask him in person then they might be trying to cover their tracks and make him disappear.

_Oh stars I hope I didn't do anything wrong..._

As he was busy contemplating he doesn't notice Sendak leaning on his flesh hand and smirking a bit whole Haxus was hiding his own pleased leer. He licked his lips like a noble about to order a most delectable meal. Out of sight Haxus reaches back to run a hand up Sendak's thigh, earning a deep, quiet purr from his commander.

They had Hepta hooked. Now they just needed to reel their potential new pet in and hope the line doesn't snap.

He feels Sendak shiver under his touch as the wait begins.

...

Hepta couldn't get any sleep that night. Through out the day he was jumpy around subordinates and he was thankful Haxus and Sendak weren't acting much different. In fact the only interactions the three had while doing their work was when Hepta turned in reports to the First Lieutenant.

Now here he is, off his shift in the evening and standing before the doors to Sendak's quarters.

He was on edge. He didn't know what waited for him beyond these doors but he can't help that he's going over different scenarios in his head. Most of them did not end well nor do they end in his favor.

Hesitantly he reaches out towards the key coder.

_Just breathe. Whatever they wish to discuss you can handle. They're both reasonable after all and you've been useful and loyal. Just don't freak out and keep a level head._

The doors slide open. He gulps heavily looking into the dimly lit violet hallway leading inside. He finds himself unable to move as he stares in. Should he have knocked first? Or sent a comm. to let them know he was on his way? Perhaps he should—

"Come in."

He squeaks softly when Sendak's voice summons him from inside. He looks back and forth a moment before taking in a soothinf breath and quietly enters.

The first thing he notices is he can smell smoke in the air. The kind that's from smoking not from fireplaces. The smoke itself was a fusion of blues and purples that waft through the air around him. Soft music plays on the background as he calmly walks the corridor.

What greets Hepta was a sight he never thought he would see.

When he turns to peer into the room where the smoke was from, he saw Haxus and Sendak.

Sendak was reclined back with his armor suit open so his torso was exposed and his monstrosity of a prosthetic was set aside on a rack behind them. Sitting on his lap, still fully armored and arms slipped around Sendak's neck was Haxus. Those strong legs of his were crossed and his normally stiff posture was lax.

"Welcome, Hepta," Haxus lifts up a cigarette and takes a slow drag of it, "Have a seat wont you?"

Hepta swallowed thickly, Sendak's eyes on him as his commander rests his cheek on Haxus' shoulder. He looked unusually and pleasantly relaxed as his flesh arm was lazily wrapped around Haxus' waist and traces soft patterns on his hip.

Slowly the second lieutenant sits down across from his two intimate superiors surrounded by what felt like a screen of smoke.

"You have been called here for a reason," Sendak picks up his own cigarette, as Haxus pulled out the lighter.

Hepta nodded slowly as he straightens his posture and tries not to shift in the chair, "I thought as much sirs."

_Oh quiznak, oh quiznak, oh son of a mother humping snizzlork, is this happening? Is this another of my weird dreams? Or is this real? On quiiiiiznaaaaaaaak!_

"Hmmmm..." Haxus slowly opens his mouth and a ring seeps from them before he shifts around so he was now sitting back on Sendak's back, "You're a sharp one. Good. Then I let's not beat around the bush hmm?"

A shiver runs through him as he watches how relaxed and comfortable they are with each other. Each movement was smooth and natural like they've memorized the shape of each other's bodies well enough to be able to fit together.

Sendak's purr could be felt against Haxus' back as the first lieutenant crossed his legs.

"We've noticed you have taken an interest on us Hepta," Haxus clasped his fingers under his chin, "We've noticed for quite awhile actually."

_Fuuuuuuuck fuck fuck fuck THEY KNOW!_

Was this going to be a rejection? Were they going to transfer him our or demote him? Or worse what if they were planning to kill him for his poor professionalism!?

He was so caught up on his thoughts he didn't realize Haxus had stood up and practically strides gracefully over to him before grabbing his chin.

"Now why are you so nervous pet? It's not like we brought you here to be punished...yet," The glow returns to Haxus' eyes as he leans down slowly.

Hepta feels his throat go dry almost instantly. His cheeks darken and he swallows thickly. He squeezes his thighs together as heat starts to throb from between his legs. A whimper almost escapes him when he heard Sendak's heavy footsteps approaching. The Commander moves to stand behind him.

"On the contrary," Sendak's hand slides over his shoulder, "We would like you to take a place at the table so to speak...once you've earned it of course."

The second lieutenant leans into the touches and gives a small noise when Haxus strokes his ears, "You...you two are serious? You want me?" Of all the people they could have they wanted him? It was like one of his wildest dreams.

Haxus purrs and leans in, "Yes Hepta. But first..." his grip grows firm on the chin, "We need to train you and have you show us how good of a pet you can be before things grow...permanent."

If he could, Hepta would have melted at how close his superiors were. He whimpers weakly and fights back the urge to arch.

No one has caused him to act this way in a long time, despite being a young second lieutenant.

"What do you say Hepta? Do you want to be our sweet pet?" Sendak's warm voice whispers to him, his breath warm against the shell of his ears.

"Y-Yes..." He sees Haxus' lecherous smile and he looked to say something, "But!"

Haxus stills and looks at Hepta with a raised brow.

Hepta takes in a slow breath, "...But...I want to be assured th-that if...if were in incompatible...th-that it won't affect us in our work..."

He wasn't an idiot. He's heard of superiors who demoted and shamed their underlings when a relationship turned sour, He didn't want to lose his position do to a poor performance in the bedroom.

"...I can't believe you asked..." Sendak sounded as surprised as Haxus looked at the question, "...But we understand your concern. We wouldn't hold it against you if we were as you say incompatible as long as you don't try to slander mine and Haxus' reputations to the crew either."

"Indeed. It goes both ways," Haxus narrowed his eyes, "But you have nothing to fear from us...unless you're a brat. But know this; the moment you accept this proposition, the moment you are behind closed doors in this room, your training will begin to make you into our perfect pet Hepta," Now he holds the second lieutenant's face and leans in close enough that their lips are almost brushing, "What do you say?"

Hepta's mouth goes dry and he gasps softly.

This...this is what he's been waiting for for so long...

What other answer could there be but this one?

"Yes..."

Haxus grins down at him with half lidded eyes as Sendak nuzzles his neck. Oh they were going to enjoy this immensely.

Sendak tilts their new pet's head back to look Haxus in the eyes.

"Good boy~"

Hepta mewls softly as a very light kiss is pressed to his lips. He swears that the chaste motions left him breathless as Sendak nuzzles against his neck. Haxus' tongue darts out, lightly swiping over the second lieutenant's lower lip before slipping it into his mouth past his teeth. The young lieutenant's cheeks flush and a shiver runs through him when Haxus laps at the roof of his mouth while locking their lips together in an open mouthed kiss.

An ache spreads from between his thighs as he arches up to press against Haxus. Sendak's flesh hand slides down his front to between his thighs, groping him.

"Hmmm...I can feel how warm you're getting...Haxus has such a wonderful mouth doesn't he?"

The kiss breaks with a soft pop as Haxus pulls back, a little drool dribbling down his chin as he purrs down at a panting Hepta.

The poor second lieutenant sinks down a bit with a weak mewl before those sinfully wonderful lips brush his again but not claiming his mouth.

"Oooh...I'm going to enjoy this..." those lips glide over Hepta's cheek and stop at his ear, "Get comfortable, Hepta..." sharp nails prod at the seams near Hepta's crotch, "It's time for your first session..."

With a well placed pull he manages to tug open the crotch piece open enough to slide his hand in. Hepta gasps and whimpers softly when nimble firm fingers move past his slowly hardening shaft to rub over his folds. The slit gives a little flutter at the touch, earning a toothy smirk from Haxus.

"So wet..." He whispered, "Are you that turned on by a kiss and some fondling Hepta?"

Sendak rumbled, "Hmmm, perhaps he hasn't received that much attention before."

"Hmm..he certainly feels like it..." Haxus nibbles at his ear softly, "How long has it been since anyone touched you like this hmm?"

Hepta gasps as he arches his hips into the intimate touches, "T..too long...too long sir..." A cry leaves him next as Sendak uses his flesh hand to grope Hepta's chest through the fabric of his uniform, "P-Please...!"

"For someone who hasn't been active for a while you're certainly needy for us...for our touches and my kiss..." Haxus purred, "Though I fear you'll require some work before you can take Sendak into your wet, snug hole. Mmm..." two fingers careully wiggle their way inside him, "Goodness i can barely fit two fingers...Oh goodness..."

Sendak growled, "I may need to fuck this pretty mouth for a while..." he slides a finger up to rub at the soft lips before lightly slipping one into that warm mouth. Claws lightly stroke Hepta's tongue as the second lieutenant mewls and lightly sucks on them, "Yes that maybe a good start, don't you think, Sir?"

Haxus purrs, "Yes yes I do. Hmmm this means I can get the training toys out. Oh Hepta you will look so divine in bondage, stuffed to the brim and practically begging to have something fucked."

As if to answer, Hepta sucks harder on the fingers snd rolls his hips down as Haxus curls his fingers.

"Sendak, let our pet in training answer me."

The fingers slide out as the commander obeys. It was clear that though he is still the commander, Haxus holds the reigns and experience here.

"Unnnh...y-yes...Yes...! Please?" Hepta's cheeks are flushed as fingers fuck his slit, "Please please please..."

Haxus now cups his cheek in one hand, "Hmmm...then you need to know the rules..." he leans in, "Once we are behind closed doors or you have a toy inside you, then we play until either you say the safe word or use the safe signal when in public or gagged. There will be pain of you disobey. Depending on the severity of the mistake will decide the severity of your punishment. And we like to play games at times..." He leans in closer, "The final and most important rule is while I am in charge here, you will not disobey Sendak no matter his position unless I say otherwise..." he closes his hand over Hepta's neck warningly, "Am I clear?"

Hepta shivers before he nods, "Yes...yes sirs...!"

"Good..."

Sendak nuzzles him, "The safe word..." he stands to move over closer to Hepta, "Is Empire."

...

Hepta gasps when he finds himself on their bed.

It was soft under him as he was pinned down on his front by Sendak's strong hand holding his head and lightly stroking the crest between his pinned back ears. The cloth panel that covered his privates was now removed, the air cold against his twitching slit.

He can hear Haxus in the background before he's given enough of a lax grip to turn his head. The sheets were silky against his cheek as he can feel his commander's strong well built frame against his back. From the corner of his eyes he can see Haxus' back before teeth lightly scrape his shoulder.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this..." Sendak hissed softly.

He arched his hips slightly to entice some kind of touch while listening to the alpha with a blush. Honestly it filled him with a new wave of arousal and pride that commander Sendak and Lieutenant Haxus had been interested in him. Out of any other more efficient, powerful member of this ship they wanted him.

He can feel Sendak lean in before whispering, "The moment you proved your competence as a lieutenant and skill on the battlefield, I knew we had to have you join us...you showed you could be worthy as our pet...and you've pleased us immensely by agreeing to do so...I can't wait to stretch you open."

Hepta wanted nothing more than to arch his hips up, to present himself to his superiors and just beg to have them inside him.

Footsteps could be heard before Hepta had an up close look at Haxus' crotch. His mouth went dry when he sees the bulge in the other's crotch and fresh slick drips from his slit.

"Tell me Hepta...do you enjoy being tied up?"

Something lightly traces up his arm out of his line of sight. It felt firm, like the skin off balmeran oxen that the soldiers once hunted for meat and other uses. It was so tough and firm that they had to make special blades from the Balmeran crystal in order to properly skin it.

"Raise your arms back pet," Haxus purred softly

Hepta gulped as he did as ordered, raising his arms back.

"Yes, yes good. These are leather cuffs, made by an elder oxen of the sector three dash seven eighty nine rexus. It was one of the most glorious hunts in galra history," As Haxus spoke, Sendak pulls Hepta's arms together so the cuffs slid on easier.

They bite lightly into his wrists as they're tightened.

"Do they hurt pet?" Sendak purrs.

"N-no..." Hepta gasps as a sharp smack comes down on one of his buttocks.

"Tonight, you call Sendak, 'sir'. Do not forget your place. If you do it again, I'll take you over my knee and bruise the ass of yours..now spread hour legs open slut."

Chills ran through Hepta at the commanding tone in Haxus' voice. It makes his legs tremble as he slowly does as ordered.

This time something metallic clicks around his ankles and it was adjusted so that his slit and ass were completely bares. His cock hangs between his legs as he mewls helplessly. Sendak carefully released Hepta's head before sliding his hand down his back possessively.

Haxus tales a moment to look Hepta over hungrily. He is hopeful against his better judgement that Hepta will prove to be quite the perfect pet for them. He had grown tired of trying to find one and he's sure that if Hepta should fail, the first lieutenant and Sendk were sure not to keep looking after.

"Now, last but not least.." carefully, Haxus slips a silky cloth over Hepta's eyes, carefully tying it.

Hepta gulped softly and bites his bottom lip.

"Now then..." the bed creaks as Haxus climbs on to it and unzips his pants in the process, "Since you're a bit too tight at this moment in time for Sendak then for now we will use toys on you Hepta."

The second lieutenant twitches his ears when he hears something being squirt out.

"Oh don't worry, nothing too big for your two holes back here. Although I want to see that mouth nice and full of Sendak's shaft as we finger your ass and slit open," There's a quiet click, then after a few moments the scent of a cigarette fills the air, "Stars you're slit has such cute folds...they remind me of large flower petals on a valexian wild lilly...such a lovely dark indigo..."

A shaky gasp escapes Hepta when he feels a finger playfully stroke up and down over, the slick spreading over his fingers.

The bed shifts again and suddenly a musky scent comes from in front of Hepta. A hand gently grips his head from behind and this time a slimmer, sharper frame is pressing against his back. A sharp claw carefully prods at his clit that earns a soft moan.

Something nudges Hepta's mouth, before sliding over his face slightly until it rested on it.

"Sendak is very excited to fuck that pretty mouth. I wonder how much it will be able to stretch before your jaw hurts. Now open wide and use that tongue to pleasure your commander pet. After all he's been waiting for this as long as I have but he's not nearly as patient as I am."

A shiver ran through Hepta before doing as Haxus ordered and lightly licks at the hardened skin of the cock on his face. He then feels Haxus pull back and hears him chuckle before Sendak moves closer with a groan.

He groans at the taste, lapping harder at the underside as a finger slips inside him. Suddenly, cold wet fingers lightly rub at the crack of his ass the moment the tip slides between his lips to nudge the inside of his cheek.

"Mmm! Mmm!" He cries out as the fingers slip into his asshole.

"Sendak, easy," Haxus hisses softly as he slides his own fingers between the soaked folds, his thumb rubbing at the clit still.

Their commander stills before pulling his hips back slightly and just gently moving his fingers around inside Hepta.

"Forgive me, sir. I got carried away," Sendak hisses softly before biting his lip as that sinful tongue now swirls over the tip, "Aaah..oh pet...you have such a warm mouth...do you—mmm—know how hard it is not to slide in to the hilt and fuck your throat?"

"Mmmnnggh..." Hepta bucks his hips as his cheeks start to flush. He feels Haxus spread his fingers insides him, ensuring each motion was carefully precise to ensure nothing hurts him. All the while sending delightful jolts of pleasure through him as drool drips out around the cock in his mouth.

Sendak's cock started to nudge slowly to the back of his throat while he curled his fingers along the smooth walls. He could slightly feel the movement of Haxus' digits in the slit.

Haxus looked at Sendak, his eyes meeting his as he gives a particular stroke of his fingers over a sensitive nerve.

A gagged squeal escapes Hepta, muffled by the cock pushing down his throat. Tears of pleasure seep out from under the blindfold from the feeling of being so full and it was only his superiors fingers filling both holes, with his cock hard from literally no stimulation yet.

Haxus lifts the cigarette to his mouth and takes in a shaky drag never breaking eye contact until he leans in to kiss the other heavily. Sendak groaned as he opened his mouth to receive the smoke Haxus releases into his mouth while it seeps from both their noses.

This was a fantasy come true. After so long waiting for the go ahead, of watching Hepta work and studying him to ensure he was trustworthy as well as deserving of a place with them, they finally have done it. It almost felt better than the high they got off quintessence injections from when they were in training.

Haxus breaks the kiss and pants heavily before he grins and pressed his forehead to Sendak's, "I think...I think he's ready. Focus on his mouth for now..."

The commander shivers at how breathless the other sounds before removing his fingers. A soft chuckle leaves him when Hepta gives a whine of disappointment at the loss when Haxus removes his finger as well. Gently he strokes his ears before giving little shallow thrusts.

"Oh pet don't be sad...Haxus is getting some toys for you. One I think you're going to be quite well acquainted with in the near future."

Hepta moans as he sucks softly around then cock and waits as he hears Haxus moving on the bed.

Then he felt it. Felt the tip of something firm and rubbing against his folds. He bucks his hips, his toes curling as his fingers twitch with need.

"My my my...so eager...yes I think you're going to make a promising pet..." Haxus purrs softly before Hepta feels something rub between his ass cheeks as well.

This felt cool though as he feels Haxus playfully nudge it at the rim.

"These are just some starter toys, pet. Since you're new to this we want to ensure you're stretched just right for Sendak. Until then..."

Hepta moaned loudly when the two toys are slipped inside him.

"These shall have to satisfy you for now."

...

It was about three days before Hepta shows himself to the crew and is quietly sitting at his usual station.

He calmly goes over the reports, flicking through them and reading them over like he hadn't been MIA for last seventy two hours. But since the commander and first lieutenant didn't seem too concerned no one paid him much attention.

Hepta was glad for that as he digs his prosthetic hand into the edge of his desk while trying not to draw attention from anyone. It was hard though with this vibrator buzzing away inside him and a plug in his ass. He grits his teeth together and swallows back a moan while quietly wondering how he allowed himself to be talked into this...

"Hepta."

He straightens up at the call, before he looks back slowly.

Standing at the bridge with Sendak, Haxus was looking at him with a neutral expression on his face and their commander resting his cheek on his prosthetic hand.

"Bring me those reports."

Hepta gulped softly before he stands up slowly and makes his way slowly to his masters.

As he holds them up to Haxus, the firet lieutenant suddenly leaned in and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you distracted lieutenant?" Haxus raises a brow at him.

"N-no sir..."

Those yellow eyes seemed to flash before Haxus slowly leans forwards, putting a hand slowly on his shoulder. With how close the other is he can feel himself grow warmer.

"That's a good boy," Haxus whispers, "Don't let training interfere with your work."

He could almost see the fang filled smile with how Haxus whispers in his ear. When he looks as Sendak he can see the smirk in his eyes as he hides it behind his claw.

Hepta licked his lips and bites back a soft mewl.

He would do anything to make his masters smile.


End file.
